Total Drama: Phantom Destiny
by Rouge Tundra
Summary: Total Drama is about to be cancelled until Vlad Masters decides to help the show make another season. Knowing his enemy Danny signs up to compete to figure out what is the true meaning behind all of this. It will not be easy, especially when there are other contestants and staying on a toxic island. Can he defeat Vlad and win the million? Time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Hello all readers! Rouge Tundra is proud to present an epic crossover! What if Danny Fenton had to sign up on Total Drama to stop Vlad Plasmius sceme? You will find how it plays.**

 **This takes place before Public** **Enemies.**

 **Note: This is just a small side story I'm working on. Without light in my town my other story Total Drama Back on Track is on hiatus because I prefer to use my computer on it. This story is just for entertainment. I am using the app to publish this. Once light gets back up on my town TDBOT will be updated. For now enjoy the prologue.**

It is a sunny morning in Amity Park. It has been about four days since Tucker, Danny, and Sam got out of school. So relieved of a wonderful free summer. Ghosts have not been appearing for quite some time. Even though the fourteen year old half ghost boy is glad none of them has been sneaking around town; inside is a motion of worry that something big might happen.

"Hey Danny and Sam, check this out." Tucker said typing in the computer of Fenton.

"What is it Tuck?" Danny asked hoping his friend found a good place to eat.

"I've been looking through Dalv on Goggle for being bored and I happen to find an interesting piece of information." Tucker explained.

"Well, we're waiting." Sam impatiently said wanting to know more.

Tucker nods, a little annoyed by being rush. He scrolls down the page reading one of the articles. "Dalv Corps will be funding the new season of Total Drama call Total Drama: Revenge of the Island."

This gets Danny's attention real fast. "Total Drama, that Canadian reality show that put teens onto an island to compete for a million of dollars?"

"I thought that show was over after World Tour." Sam said suprise it is still running.

"Well looks like Fruitloop is making it come back." Tucker pointed out.

There is a long pause until Danny comes to a decision. "Are they still accepting applications?"

Tucker nods, but Sam decides to say a few words facing Fenton. "Danny, are you sure about entering? This could be a trap so you can get exposed." She warned.

He begins to think carefully. She has an excellent point. It could be a ploy created by his nemesis Vlad Masters. He looks ate his friends. "Sorry, but I need to get on that show. Vlad is planning something and I have to figure what exactly it is." He said determination in his voice. "Tucker?"

"I'm already on it." His nerd comrad said on the case.

Scene Change*

At Wawanakwa island now full with toxic waste the host Chris McLean stands by the dock waiting patiently. Hearing footsteps he turns around to see a man in an elegant black suit.

"Thanks for the funding Vlad." Chris appreciated his new partner who is spreading out a smirk.

"Oh is nothing really. This season will be quite promising I can assure you." Vlad said.

"It definitely will with a new batch of contestants." Chris told eagerly.

"Indeed," Vlad nodded walking away leaving host to his duties. "All according to plan." He said to himself snickering to himself wickedly.


	2. Bigger Badder and Explosions

**Note: This chapter will have a few changes to the cannon episode. After all, it is the beginning especially since Danny Fenton is coming to the island.**

In space an astronaut is banging on a satellite with a wrench. Satellite has the letters TDRI.

"We've been to the movies." Chris McLean narrates. "We've been around the world." The astronaut gives a thunbs up fixing the satellite until it brakes apart. "And this season," camera rapidly zooms to host who is standing next to a dock on a familiar island. "We are going back to where it all begin, at Camp Wawanakwa." The environment looks extremely different than first season having radioactive barrels around. "I'm Chris McLean and as you can see things have changed since we've been gone."

An intern pops out giving a coconut drink to him to which Chris takes to slurp. Suddenly, a long pink tentacle grabs the intern undersea. "Hahaha, good stuff" the host laughed not caring about the intern's life.

"Rules remain the same." Sudden flashes of the cabins, outhouse, and mess hall spread. "A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers compete in life threatening challenges all over the island and risk being voted off." Another flash shows the Campfire Ceremony witb firepit, oil drum, and a bunch of stump-seats. "Last one standing wins a million of dollars!" A victory tune blared as the shot zoomed on a wheel barrow full of delicious money.

"Speaking of our cast," Chris said back on the dock as a rock theme began to play. "Here they come now!"

A luxurious yacht appears introducing each new contestant.

"Jo!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't mess with me if you value your kiwis." Jo threatened the other person next to her who seems unfaze.

"Scott!"

"Right back at you." The farm boy sneered then sniffs his right arm pit.

"Zoey and Mike!"

"Can you believe we're here?" Zoey said excited asking the boy.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Mike replied with a goofy smile.

"Lightning!"

The jock comes in pushing the two away. "Hello gorgeous!" He kisses his right bicep.

"Brick!"

The cadet holds onto Zoey, but once hearing his name drops her for a salute. "Brick McArthur reporting for duty!"

"B!" The silent genuis makes a pistol signal with his fingers.

"Danny!" Our hero just sheepishly waves to the audience.

"And Dawn!"

The moonchild is seen meditating as she touches Danny's left shoulder. "Your aura is strange. It feels like part of you is dead."

Being uncomfortable by this he decides to hang with B. "Uh, thanks." He replied very hesitant.

"Dakota!"

"Hey there!". She giggles waving. "Dakota here and..." She is cutoff by Chris.

"Anne Maria!" The girl is shown with a can spraying all over her hair. She happily says, "Oh yeah, three more cups oughta do it."

Dakota pushes her away. "Whoa, you can't pan away from me like that!"

Anne Maria comes back up pushing the blonde to floor then spraying her. Another girl pops up.

"Staci!"

"My great aunt Mili invented tan; before her people smear themselves with clay." She said. The Jersey shore reject sprays her as well. In the second deck of the yacht is a dark skin boy with glasses.

"Cameron!"

He smells the air. "Fresh air, a real lake, birds!" He exclaimed happily until a bunch of birds pass by making him fall to the first floor.

"Sam!"

After hearing a thump the gamer casually continues to play on his Gameguy. "Yeah, now we're cooking." He chuckles.

Camera pans to Chris back on the dock. "It is our roughest toughest explosive season yet!" To emphasize his point the host presses a button on his remote causing the yacht to explode. Screams can be heard.

"Right here on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island!"

While tbe intro comences in Playa de Losers the original cast relax from all the pain they received past seasons.

"What a relief." Gwen said sighing happily.

"Yep, I don't feel bad for the newbies." Her boyfriend Duncan said brutally honest. He looks around then asks, "Hey has anyone seen Big O?"

Back at the island Cameron immediately falls on top of a rock hearing his bones crack. "Is this what pain tastes like?" He groaned sliding into the water.

Another part of ocean pans to Jo swimming ahead of Zoey and Staci who the latter is pushed into water starting to drown. Back to bubble boy Scott leaves him to drown until Lightning comes up rescuing him.

"I'll save you little girl!" Lightning exclaimed. The one with glasses protests of not being a girl to which the jock pays no attention.

Dakota is seen on a life boat getting pictures taken by a group of men also on a boat. Seeing this through a television screen Chris orders Chef to put a bomb on the boat. In a matter of seconds it explodes as the men blast off to the sky.

As Staci continues to drown Zoey and Mike come both to her rescue only to start smiling at each other asking who will go first. In the end Staci grabs Mike down with her. Zoey rescues both of them.

CONFESSIONALS

"Okay, my first confessional." Mike said new to the toilet. "So Zoey... really nice girl. I wonder if she will go out with a guy like me especially with my quirk." He laughs sheepishly at the end.

Static*

On the other hand Zoey is excited to be a contestant. "Wow I can't believe I'm in a confessional. Is so exciting! Everyone seems really nice here. I could use a few friends, but what if they hate me?" She ended feeling insecure.

END CONFESSIONALS

Jo finally makes it to the beach celebrating victory. "Woo-hoo, that's what I'm talking about first on the..." Her celebration is cut short when she realizes that Danny and Dawn are already on the beach sitting on rocks. "How did you two beat me? Your not even wet!" She asked baffled.

"Hm, oh I took a shortcut." Dawn simply replied.

"I just landed hear." Danny shrugged already keeping his secret identity in lock. Dawn gazes curiously at him as Brick finally reaches land.

CONFESSIONALS

"Dude has to be telling the truth." Jo said. "No way his skinny body can out swim me."

Static*

"Danny's aura is really interesting. For a moment I did not feel his presence when reaching the island." Dawn said.

Static*

"Not even a day and already I've been blown up." Danny said a little annoyed. "I feel like this was a huge mistake."

Static*

It is Brick's turn to use the confessional. "I maybe the strongest player here, but I'm all about the team work. Winning many medals back in military school such as tbe 'flag pole' and sending letters to mom letter. I always win those.

END CONFESSIONALS

Cameron plus B reach their destination.

CONFESSIONAL

The nerd rubs hand sanitizer on his hands. "I am known as a bubble boy. Back home my mom is really over protective so I've never gone swimming before up to six hours ago. All I used to do is sigh a lot." His next words are full of motivation. "But that doesn't mean I'm a force to be reckoned with." A butterfly lands on his head causing him to tumble.

END CONFESSIONAL

Every new contestant finally makes it as Staci proceeds to annoy Danny with her untruthful stories.

"Yeah, that's great." Mike simply said starstrucked at Zoey. Danny breaths in relief not wanting to hear the chatterbox.

"So stoked to be here. I've been watching Total Drama forever. Who knows maybe I can make some new friends." Zoey said in glee.

That was the complete opposite Danny was thinking. Never watched Total Drama nor wanted to be here in the first place. Is Vlad really planning something or is just a business deal? Furthermore, that girl Dawn should be avoided. Yeah, he is not the most sociable person, but the way she reads could be problematic.

"Yes," the moonchild agreed. "Especially since your an only child."

Shock by this Zoey asks, "Who told you that?"

As Dawn continues to read her aura Chris finally announces through the speakers. "Attention fresh meat, see the trail to the forest?" Everyone looks to their right. "Follow it and not disturb the wild life."

"Yeah, we don't want to upset the bunnies." Lightning joked to Sam who nods.

"The tiniest sound can attract them like this!" Chris sounds an airhorn to call it out. Camera pans to the trees of the forest being knocked down by some creature.

Every contestant runs except for Danny who decides quickly to roll with it following suit. True, he can take the thing on, but his identity is more important since cameras are everywhere. At the finish line in the forest Jo and Lightning are first to make it.

"Sorry you had to lose to a girl." Jo bragged.

"What girl, Lightning didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses." He said oblivious to Jo's gender much to her annoyance.

Chris comes riding a vehicle. "Captain Honesty, your on team A. Yo, Jo to the right being team B." One by one all campers come to be pick in each team.

On the left are Lightning, Scott, B, Dakota, Dawn, Danny, and Staci. To the right Jo, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Sam. Some began to ask questions about tbe creature.

"Relax, it will all make sense eventually." Chris casually said only to then laugh like a maniac making the teens feel uneasy.

"Man this guy is nuts." Danny mumbled to himself.

Chris declares the new rules of Total Drama. One that is most shocking is that every episode somebody will be eliminated. He then explains about the Chris-head, a wooden head carved into his liking. Whoever has this bad boy can be safe from elimination plus boot the person of his or her choosing.

"Is the cleff on my chin really that big?" He asked.

"Yep, and it looks like a butt." Scott smirked.

Ignoring that comment Chris announces to team A to be Toxic Rats and team B as Mutant Maggots.

"Uh, what's with the references to chemical waste?" Mike asked.

A roar is heard as the monster approaches. Danny prepares for himself to get into a bush to go ghost. When it reveals to be a squirrel without fur the ghost kid decides to roll with it, but it definitely was not an ordinary squirrel. Turns out Chris rented the island to a bio-hazardous waste disposal department. So much toxic waste all over the island has changed drastically it's habitants. Dakota gets close to it only for the mutant to shoot lightning from it's eyes as a warning. As Chris laughs some more the rich girl is being hold by Sam who smiles. Danny continues to hear about the challenge. Mutant Maggots get a trampoline while his team gets a hax saw.

"Aaahh!" Chef screamed losing balance from jumping on the trampoline. Lightning laughs until the cook throws the hax saw at him. Jo's turn to laugh only for the same process to occur except launching the trampoline. She groans in pain.

"What do these items have to do with this bomb?" Chris asked the audience showing an explosive just like the one when Chef installed it on that boat. "Find out after the break!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Scene pops up to two totem poles hanging on branch trees. One for Rats and for Maggots.

"You need to cut them down, ride through the river, and make it back to camp. First team there gets to pick their cabin. Hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant it in seven minutes or less, starting now." Chris explained the challenge.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jo chanted jumping onto the trampoline being bounced to the river. Cameron tries to calculate Jo's weight, but Anne Maria takes a crack at it failing miserably.

CONFESSIONAL

"Sure I want to win a million dollars, but not harming my looks. Perfect hair, perfect tan; this is worth a billion easy." Anne Maria said complementing her looks.

END CONFESSIONAL

As Staci continues to annoy her team by constant chatting B hatches an idea consisting of a human ladder grabbing wood and rock to make a see-saw. The Mutant Maggots use Brick to see if he can make it which he does holding on to an axe stuck on totem pole. Being unable to land he panics as Mike becomes a grumpy old man.

"Gah, cut the dang rope already!" 'Mike' said frustrated. Turns out his name is Chester.

CONFESSIONAL

"Mike is so sweet." Zoey confessed, but then sets a confuse face. "I really don't get his old man comedy routine, though I bet is really funny if your like from France or something."

END CONFESSIONAL

As the Rats begin to make the human ladder higher Chester throws a rock at a mutant squirrel that appeared on the tree branch. Being provoked it shoots lightning from eyes causing the Maggots to run away. Dakota, being the only one left to reach rope of human ladder is busy modeling with her camera crew. Suddenly, a huge tree falls on top of the men positively ending their lives.

"Timber!" Chris exclaimed showing that he cut the tree down.

Mutant Maggots being in the lead B rushes to drag Dakota on becoming final puzzle. Cutting it down both teams head to the river. The team compliments on B's intelligence.

CONFESSIONALS

B polishes his fingers with his breath proudly.

Static*

"B thinks he is so smart," Scott said tossing a rock up and down. "But once my plan gets into action he won't know what hit him!" He tosses the rock to wall bouncing it right back into his left eye. "Ow!"

Static*

"Have to give the guy credit." Danny confessed supporting his teammate. "B definitely is a genuis, however he shouldn't all the time making these awesome gadgets. Somebody might target him. As for me, I'm planning to stay low for now."

END CONFESSIONALS

Mutant Maggots cheer for being in the lead through lake yet the Rats are not too far behind.

"They're gaining on us!" Jo told a bit suprised.

Brick, looking up ahead warns his crew. "It is my duty to inform that we have bigger problems." All scream when reaching down a waterfall. Luckily, they bounce onto the ground still in the game. Chester returns back to Mike who saves Zoey from almost slipping off the totem pole. As a return of thanks the red hair hugs him.

To the Toxic Rats B and Dawn instruct their recruits on how to drive the totem pole. Staci begins to talk until everyone shouts, "We don't care!". They pass the opposite team.

"Hey, how did they get in front of us?" Jo complained.

At the campsite Chris and Chef are relaxing sitting on chairs.

"It is good to be back." Chris stated. Owen comes to be actually inform that he will not be competing this season.

"What, not competing? Be said flabbergasted. Chef puts a bomb on his face as he runs away only to be blown up by McLean.

Back at the Playa de Losers Owen lands into the pool area making a huge splash. Everybody in the area glares at him for getting them completely soaking wet. "Uh, cannonball?" Owen asked sheepishly.

Campsite reawakens paning on the two laughing until the Toxic Rats finally make it.

"Quick, grab the good cabin." Scott told reminding about the time bomb. The team places it safely until Maggot's totem pole lands on cabin.

Reaching detenation it blows up entirely the place into smithereens.

"Too bad, it had an eight person hot tub and air conditioning." Chris informed making Toxic Rats groan in sadness.

"Yeah, and my great great..." Staci begins telling lies again oblivious to the glares she is receiving from her team.

"Nice," Chris happily agreed to all that cutting it shortly. "Since the Mutant Maggots are the only ones with a cabin they win the challenge!"

Despite achieving victory they are too tired to celebrate. Sam falls to floor.

Lightning walks up to Chris. "So where am I going to sleep?" This question is answer when a cabin comes hanging from a helicopter landing on previous cabin spot that was destroyed. More complaints are heard.

CAMPFIRE CEREMONY

"The votes are cast. Those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay; however this season whoever gets this toxic marshmallow of loserdom..." Chris explained as Chef is seen in radioactive protection suit opening box to reveal said marshmallow. "You do not want to eat. Even so, will be out of the contest. The following players are safe; Scott, B, Dawn, Danny, and Lightning."

Dakota and Staci, being the only two left begin to stress out. Well, maybe just the chatterbox. Daddy's girl is just texting on her phone.

"The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to Staci."

"Ah, but I was doing so good." Staci said. Catching the green treat her hair falls out making baldness causing the Toxic Rats to stay away from a distance.

After being launch by a catapult the remaining Rats head to their cabin except Danny who turns around walking to the forest.

"Hey, where you going?" Scott asked wondering where his teammate is going.

"Walk around." Danny shrugged. The farm boy watches him suspiciously. He decides to pass it by being too tired going straight to bed.

Making sure there are no cameras around Danny sighs in relief. "Alright I'm going ghost!" He shouted as he transforms into Danny Phantom. Having snow white hair and glowing green eyes allowing to see at night. "Time to pay Fruitloops a visit."

He flies off searching around the island until finding a cottage that looks more like a mansion. "Bingo!" Danny cheered finally going to confront his arch nemesis, Vlad Masters.

 **TEAMS:**

 **Toxic Rats:** _Danny, Dawn, Dakota, Lightning, Scott, and B_

 **Mutant Maggots:** _Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Brick, Sam, and Zoey_

 **ELIMINATED:**

14th- _Staci_

 _ **As you have read this chapter just introduces Danny to his environment. The only major changes are Sam being in the Mutant Maggots. Do not worry, as the story progresses changes will become bigger and perhaps better. Also, Staci was out first because she is fodder. Lastly, next chapter I will be answering the reviews. I will like to read thoughts and predictions. Stay chilling!**_


	3. Ghostly Confrontation

Danny is still flying above the cottage watching cautiously if there any cameras outside. Smiling that none are in sight. "This totally looks like a mansion."

Turning intangible he fazes through the roof entering the main room. Gazing his area he flinch disgusted by many portraits of Chris McLean. Walking down the hall seeing more of his host's face on silhouettes.

"This guy has one massive ego." He commented.

Hearing voices nearby stops in his track. It seems it is coming from a room. One voice sounds like Chris while the other is way too familiar. Turning intangible enters the room invisible so he can hear the full conversation.

"The first episode was superb Chris." Vlad said charmingly.

Both are sitting in luxurious chairs enjoying a glass of wine. Chris takes a sip before talking.

"Thanks dude, making teens miserable to cause drama is hilarious!" He laughed as his friend chuckles. Danny glares at him. What kind of twisted person is he?

"Indeed." Masters takes a sip before his eyes narrowed. "You remember part of the deal?"

Danny starts to think in his head. What kind of deal?

"Of course dude, those _things_ will be soon in your hands." Chris casually said not caring what happens to _them_. "Still you make sure those tree huggers don't get into the island."

"I thought you didn't care about the eco-friendly agency." Vlad said.

"I do not, but to make sure this season doesn't face any problems those guys have to be gone." Chris replied.

"Rest assure you I will take care of it and lots of money will be waiting for you." Vlad said making his friend smile in glee.

"Yeah, you better." Chris playfully said as both chuckle at his remark. He gets up from his chair opening the room door. "Well is time to get some rest. The most handsome hosr needs his sleep time."

Vlad rolls his eyes as he watches his partner leave the room. He too gets up about to exit the other side.

"So, what things are _they_?" Danny asked finally showing himself in ghost form.

Vlad turns around with a smirk. "Danny Phantom, glad you came by or should I say Danny Fenton."

"Save the monologue for later Fruitloop." Danny interjected much to Vlad's annoyance, but keeping composure.

"Oh please Daniel, it amuses me that you came all the way from Amity Park to this island for me, I'm touched." With that said the billionaire transforms into Vlad Plasmius making our hero prepare for an upcoming fight.

"Don't be, you know very well I came here to stop you from whatever your planning." Phantom fires a green ghost ray at Plasmius who dodges it with ease.

"I won't let you make a fool out of me again child!" Vlad said in a sternly raised voice firing a pink ghost ray hitting Danny in the chest.

The knockback crashes the white hair teen to the ground. Not giving up he flies into Vlad for a punch only for the latter to catch it.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we met." Vlad said impressed. "Still, there is much more to learn boy!" Quickly grabbing Danny's arm Vlad does a judo throw causing the ghost to hit hard on floor.

Vlad rushes to deliver the final blow only to be shock that the halfa recovers rapidly firing ghost rays from both hands. Hearing all the ruckus Chris opens the door.

"Vlad, what's going on!?" He asked upset he had to wake up. Seeing two ghosts who have paused their fight walks backward slowly closing door leaving while questioning in his mind if he had too much whine.

Taking opportunity Danny grabs Vlad's cape throwing him to a bunch of ghost tech computers in the room. Impact gives severe damage to the menace.

"Why this island? Why this game!?" Danny asked frustrated that the fight is getting nowhere for answers.

Plasmius chuckles darkly. "Patience Daniel, the game has just begun."

Unexpectedly, Vlad creates three more copies of himself much to Danny's displeasure.

"Great, that trick again." He said as one of the clones fire a ghost ray catching him off guard.

As the three continue their assault Vlad laughs casually. "A delightful taste of victory." He watches our hero struggle.

Danny is able to destroy one taking it out with a ghost ray, but receiving ao much damage from the fight his stamina starts to fade. The two remaining each grab Danny's arm holding tight.

"Let me go!" He shouted trying to break free.

Vlad gets closer using his Ghost Stinger sending out waves of ecto-electricity making the adolescent scream in pain. After there was enough joy of hearing the teen's scream he stops as his clones go into his ghostly body. Releasing him Danny reverts back to human laying unconscious much to his pleasure.

Also returning to human form Vlad takes a silver metal bracelet from his pocket. He crouches down putting it on the teen's right wrist.

"Let's see how you do well now in the competition." Vlad said beginning to laugh madness.

Continuing to laugh focuses more om the unconscious Danny unaware of the bracelet attached. Screen fades in black.

To be continued...

 **TEAMS:**

 **Toxic** **Rats:** Scott, Lightning, B, Danny, Dakota and Dawn

 **Mutant Maggots:** Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria, Cameron, Mike, Brick, and Sam

 **PLACEMENTS:**

14th- _Staci_

 **Interesting** **what is going to happen next right? Next chapter will focus on Episode 2 Truth or Laser Shark(I believe that is the title). Responding to the reviews it is not clear how I intend to deal with Dawn and Danny whether being a couple or sister/brother bond. Depending on how the story progresses you find out soon enough. Also, I can picture Scott being torched by the Box Ghost. Beware! Lastly, who are _they_ and what does the metal bracelet represents? One of them will be answered next chapter. Stay chilling!**


	4. Truth or Laser Shark

Dark, pitch in black until a certain thud awakens Lightning and Danny from their sleep. It was Scott panting heavily while covered in dirt closing door.

"Hey man what's with all the dirt?" Lightning asked.

Danny now fully awake looks at his right wrist having a silver bracelet. "That wasn't there before." He said to himself ignoring the conversation. Seems like Scott was talking about smooching with a girl.

Lightning asks which one only for Scott to say, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Danny raises an eyebrow in disbelief knowing he was lying. Probably got attacked by a mutant Beaver or something.

Confessional

"All right I was looking for that hidden immunity idol not that they need to know." Scott confessed then discusses his plan. "Is all part of my strategy. Let my team lose so the Maggots can get a false hope of security before I pick them off!" A knock is heard. "Occupied" Scott retorded only for a mutant beaver to break through the outhouse showing it's face making the schemer catch fear.

End Confessional

In the Maggots girl cabin Anna Maria is shown fixing her hair.

"Hey, how did you sneak those?" Zoey asked and Maria's answer was her poof.

In the Maggots boy cabin Mike is still sleeping while also acting as Chester in his sleep. Sam is playing video games on his game guy. Cameron is inside his sleeping bag.

Confessional

"I have a hard time falling asleep." Cameron said putting hand sanitizer. "It was my first time outside my bubble, but I was able to create it with my sleeping bag and I was out like that. "What an adventure."

End Confessional

Brick is seeing jogging through the woods.

Confessional

"As the only soldier here with any military training I definitely got a winning edge." Brick stated with confidence. "My biggest competition will probably be Jo but she is in my team so I'm certainly capable with my abilities. Like my sergeant always, 'says keep-your-friends-close-and-your-enemies-closer'."

End Confessional

Brick continues to jog, however bumps into Jo who also was taking a morning jog. A mutant squirrel laughs at them from a tree. Both try to gloat with each other until the nickname caller changes the subject to them carrying the team.

Confessional

"I'll carry them to victory. I'm just being nice with dead meat so when the time comes..." She pulls out a stick breaking it into two. She winces in pain. "Ah, splinter!"

End Confessional

A horn is blown to get the campers ready. Both teams huddle up with Toxic Rats on the left and Mutant Maggots on the right.

"It is time for your challenge!" Chris excitedly announced.

"But Lightning hasn't have his DPA." Lightning whined to Chris. Everybody gives him weird glances. "Daily protein powder, duh!"

"And I haven't had enough beauty sleep." Dakota complained also.

Sam approaches her. "Come on you look..." Before he could finish the rich girl takes out her sunglasses reviewing her tired eyes. He exclaims some video game reference of how ugly she looks. Jo eyes at the nice gamer suspiciously knowing something is up. Chris convocates Dakota's phone and Sam's game guy.

Both teams walk to the woods heading to the Bay of dismay. As the team chat plus Sam failing horribly at flirting with Dakota; Danny stays a bit behind examining the silver bracelet.

Confessional

"I have no idea how I got this. Last thing I remember was the fight with..." He remembers what happened last night. Vlad must have put the bracelet on him while unconscious. His eyes wide greatly at his memory.

End Confessional

Danny catches up with the others trying to lose a wooden stick to take the bracelet off only for it to snap. Some give him weird looks.

Scene changes to each team sitting on benches that have tubes connected above water. Toxic Rats on the left bench and Mutant Maggots on the right bench. Also, a television screen with the score of zero to zero.

"Welcome to the trivia game challenge!" Chris said enthusiastic. "Everyone strap on nicely?"

"A bit too tight." Scott answered.

"Yeah, those baby seatbelts will do that." Chris continues by explaining the challenge. "I will be asking personal questions and I mean majorly humiliating. If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer..." Each bench has buzzers attached to where each player is sitting. "And owns the humiliation before the time runs out their team gets a point. First team to five wins part one and an advantage in part two, but if no one owns up this happens." Chris presses a button on his remote which causes the bench of Mutant Maggots to drop into the water.

Once backup they gasp for air. "There's like some type of two leg shark monster in there!" Mike exclaimed in horror.

"You mean Fang? Chris casually said. He chuckles in delight. "Yeah, turns out toxic waste can infect underwater sea life too." Television screen demonstrates the shark turning into Fang.

"This is so messed up." Danny said to B who not in agreement.

"Anywho if a team gets dunked the opposing team can steal the point by guessing which dunkey is guilty. Guess right you get a point. Guess wrong..." He presses the remote again sending Toxic Rats to water this time as Fang wraps a napkin around his neck. The creature notices the Rats in the water. Before it can feast on one camper Chris brings them back up.

The game starts with Chris asking the first question. "To the Rats, who's parents are ghost hunters?" The television screen pops up revealing a picture of a terrible ghost design.

Camera pans to the mutant maggots laughing except Cameron curious as to who actually believes in ghosts. Toxic Rats begin to laugh as well except Dawn and Danny. The ghost boy's face turns red in embarrassment.

Danny presses the buzzer which busts an electric shock. "Ouch!" He cried in pain. "Yes, my parents hunt ghosts." Most of the contestants keep laughing including Chris much to his annoyance.

Confessionals

"Dang it, when I thought things could not get worse." Danny said still feeling uneasy. "Okay so my parents are ghost hunters. Lousy at it too." For a few seconds he realizes what he said giggling nervously. "Can you take that last part out?"

Static*

"I may not know him; however having parents that hunt ghost is not normal. I've read books about them though scientifically speaking it has never been proven." Cameron said. "Still, if I ever get the chance to speak with him asking questions wouldn't be so bad."

End Confessionals

Next question is for the Mutant Maggots to which Brick confess about wetting his pants first and last day of a school year. B also admits his real name is Beverly, but since he does not Chris still gives the punishment. Still, a 2-1 lead is pretty good.

Underwater, Fang devours Scott in one swipe. Luckily, he opens the shark's mouth swimming away to his seat.

Confessional

"Ugh, ow!" Scott groaned in pain pulling out a large sharp white object from his butt. "A shark tooth?"

Static*

Fang is shown looking at a mirror to see that a missing tooth is gone. In anger he breaks the mirror.

End Confessionals

"Thanks for leaving me down there team." Scott said sarcastically. "You can do this stupid challenge without me."

With that comment most campers begin to quit as well. Others still want to compete. The rest just argue for no reason. So much bickering going on the host decides to stop the challenge and continue on to the second part after the break.

Once the commercials are done both teams are in the woods again heading to their second challenge. Sam takes a few steps back away from his team to chat with Dakota.

"This is the longest I ever gone without playing a video game." Sam said. "My hands feel so empty."

Seems like the rich girl does not mind him at all despite being on separate teams. "Chris is such a jerk. I could have send about six hundred messages by now." She said.

"Wow, we have lot in common." Sam stated happily.

Dakota takes this as an insult. "Why would you something like that to me?"

"Uh, no I meant with the tech withdraw. Trust me your nothing like me* He explained hoping he does not mess up again like earlier.

"Aww, thanks." Dakota appreciated the compliment. The gamer just smiles awkwardly.

Confessional

"Wow, and I thought game junkie couldn't be anymore useless. Such a waste of a teammate." Jo said harshly.

End Confessional

Failing to get the bracelet off Danny begins to chew on it hoping it can break.

"You seem very persistence on removing that." Dawn said.

"It feels weird on me." Danny told. True, he does not like the silver bracelet, but he can only know why not her.

"Your aura has three shades of blue, violet, and another, but I cannot sense it." Dawn stated. "You feel timid and shy. You pressure yourself because of your sister being successful."

"Uh, thank you I guess." Danny stuttered. One thing is a person telling you the truth. Another is saying on national TV. There girl knows auras too much. Maybe she is a ghost as well?

"Why can I barely sense your other half. It is very unusual for a human to have their aura cut in two." Dawn pointed.

"I got to talk with Lightning." Danny said abruptly avoiding any more conversation with the moon child.

Arriving to the second challenge each camper has to compete in an obstacle course for their team. By using glasses that have green lens. The one that Harold wears; a former competitor on Total Drama. This makes the obstacles harder to see. To make the challenge even more difficult Chris assign the teams their mascots to carry. Toxic Rats get a mutant rat while Mutant Maggots get a mutant maggot.

Anne Marie tells Chris they have an extra wondering if she can sit this out. The host agrees much to her teammates annoyance that none thought about asking that.

Once challenge is in play Danny is facing in Double Trouble. Basically, a bunch of huge bouncy balls that do not really bounce.

"I feel like I know this from somewhere." Danny said to Mike trying to be social. The comedian just shrugs.

Hearing footsteps both look behind to notice B running with the mutant rat in his hands.

"Yeah, go B!" Nice job dude. Danny congratulated his teammate taking the mutant rat. B breathes in and out catching his breath from all that running.

Despite hard to see with Harold glasses Danny executes Double Trouble fairly well yet at the last moment he times his jump off.

"Dakota take it!" Danny shouted. Sadly, she is putting on makeup causing him to hit hard on the mud. To make matters worse the mutant rat makes an escape. Getting up the halfa watches it leaving. "Hey, get back here!" He called chasing it down.

Up top on the obstacle course Zoey finally passes the maggot to Mike. Their eyes meet once more until the animal pukes on the comedian reminding they have a challenge to do.

As soon as Mike starts he gasps very loud acting like Svetlana, gracefully taking on Double Trouble like it was nothing allowing the Maggots to take the lead.

"Svetlana? Mike, how did you do that?" Cameron asked amazed at his gymnastic skills.

Once Mike covers up with a lie Danny finally arrives with the furless rat. "Here!" He exclaimed to Dakota.

"Eww, can you at least wipe it off?" She said.

Both she plus Cameron are the only two left to complete an obstacle. The final is grabbing a rope to swing across a bunch of giant bats landing on a gigantic baseball glove. Both fail their first time, but thanks to Dakota's speed she makes it back up first.

Suddenly, her paparazzi comes on a hot air balloon ready to take pictures of her making her distracted.

"No, ignore them! You got to swing. Swing!" Sam shouted from a distance.

"Hey, which team are you on?" Jo asked annoyed by his cheers for the opposite team.

Cameron arrives taking this opportunity to calculate on how to land only for the mutant maggot he is holding to bite him in the left arm. Panicking, his leg accidentally gets tied to one of the ropes swinging across yet also getting hurt a lot by the humongous bats. Somehow he lands on the gigantic baseball glove.

"Mutant Maggots win!" Chris announced with happiness as the team cheers for victory.

"I can't believe this! Lightning is on a team of losers!" Lightning exclaimed leaving in outrage.


End file.
